warriorcatsfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Nederlandse Warrior Cats wiki:Pixelplaatjes/Goedgekeurd 1
Leeuwenhart Commandant Bestand:Leeuwenhart.command.pngBestand:Leeuwenhart.krijger.png Ik vind hem super, maar de schaduw moet jij doen Maanhart ! Zal geen moeite kosten toch? --Gebruiker:Goudvacht 5 aug 2015 13:35 (UTC) : Iets meer strepen op een paar plekken, verder zijn de strepen goed. En de oren/neus misschien iets donkerder of meer oranje. :3 Ik heb wat meer strepen toegevoegd, maar de oude vond ik fijner niet al te druk, maar goed. Ik hoop dat hij nu netjes is, de snuit is ook meer oranje. --Gebruiker:Goudvacht 5 aug 2015 15:46 (UTC) : De oren/neus nog iets donkerder qua roze. En je kan toch schaduw proberen en dat ik tips geef, of lukt het echt niet? Heb nu de krijger en commandant met schaduw. Is hij nu ok? --Gebruiker:Goudvacht 5 aug 2015 19:16 (UTC) : Ik had gezegd om eerst commandant af te ronden en daarna krijger... in ieder geval, er kan wat meer schaduw op de rug en tussen de voor- en achterpoot. En het licht komt van één kant, dus er mag maar aan één kan schaduw. Eigenlijk komt het bij deze van rechts omdat het lichtpuntje in de oog rechts staat, maar ik zie nu dat een paar anderen dat ook zo hebben gedaan dus weenie. :/ Nou ik ga nog een poging wagen dan maar, ik vind ze echt toppie heur. --Gebruiker:Goudvacht 5 aug 2015 20:41 (UTC) :Beetje schaduw bij de nek, beetje meer op de verdikking van de achterpoot hoe dat ook heet en beetje minder aan de rechterkant van de voorpoot. :3 Zo nou moet die goed zijn -_- --Gebruiker:Goudvacht 5 aug 2015 21:30 (UTC) :De schaduw van de commandant moest hetzelfde zijn als van de krijger. Ik zie nu dat dat nu is. Nou moet er niks meer fout zijn. Ze zijn gelijk en anders dan ga ik niet meer verder --Gebruiker:Goudvacht 6 aug 2015 12:31 (UTC) :Iets meer schaduw op de achterpoot verdikking ik weet nog steeds niet hoe dat heet en dan is ie af denk ik. :3 -_- --Gebruiker:Goudvacht 6 aug 2015 13:19 (UTC) Dit is de laatste poging, de verdikking doe je maar zelf, als die fout is. Ik ga Renstaart maken. --Gebruiker:Goudvacht 6 aug 2015 13:44 (UTC) Nou zijn ze af hoop ik ! Hij is verdikt, ik zie geen reden waarom hij nu nog fout zou kunnen zijn --Gebruiker:Goudvacht 6 aug 2015 17:10 (UTC) Goedgekeurd! :3 Roodstaart - kitten 300pxEerste pixel voor deze wiki. Ik twijfel wel nog of zijn staart roder zou kunnen en of ik er highlights bij zou doen. Avondpootje!!! 21 jun 2018 09:58 (UTC) :Ik vind de vlekken door elkaar zeer mooi gelukt, ik heb zelf twee schildpadpoezen dus je patroon klopt. Toch zou ik de kleur paars in de vacht weghalen, aangezien dat niet voorkomt in de vacht. Als je niet weet welke kleur ik bedoel, dan kan ik het wel markeren. Je zou nog een beetje beige kunnen gebruiken, de vachtkleur moet zo realistisch mogelijk blijven en wat ik weet zijn dit zo'n beetje de kleuren die er zijn bij schildpadkatten: oranjerood, beige, wiwt, zwart, goud, oranje, bruin, donkerrood, lichtbruin. Blijf bij dat kleurenpallet, je hoeft niet elke kleur te gebruiken, het is eigenlijk al helemaal goed behalve het paars.--Gebruiker:Goudvacht 21 jun 2018 10:35 (UTC) Aangepast, ik heb de paarse ondertonen weggehaald. 21 jun 2018 10:52 (UTC)Avondpoot En zojuist heb ik ook nog wat beige hoogtepunten toegevoegd aan de rosse vlekken, zoals je zei zijn meerdere kleuren in een schildpadvacht veel realistischer. 21 jun 2018 10:57 (UTC)Avondpoot :Hmm, ik vind hem wel prima denk ik. Ik weet niet wat Maanhart er nog op te zeggen heeft. --Gebruiker:Goudvacht 21 jun 2018 11:03 (UTC) Ik keur hem goed. :) --Maanhart (overleg) 5 jul 2018 11:28 (UTC) Vinkvleugel - Krijger Bestand:Vinkvleugel.krijger.png Nou dit is goed gelukt. --Gebruiker:Goudvacht 6 aug 2015 21:01 (UTC) :Erg mooi! :3 De schaduw op de bovenkant van de achterpoot wat smoother en misschien het witte lichtstipje in het oog iets meer naar boven, want nu ziet het daar donker uit. En misschien neus en oren iets zachter van kleur, maar verder is het denk ik wel goed. :En de vachtkleur ietsie donkerder want nu lijkt het meer crèmekleurig maar dat is bijna hetzelfde. :3 Bij Renstaart was het ook lichtbruin en stond er op de Engelse wiki Crèmekleurig, vandaar dat ik gewoon hetzelfde heb gedaan... Of gaan we ook de Nederlandse uiterlijkskenmerken toepassen? Want ik weet niet of je daar op moet vertrouwen met zo'n goede vertaler. --Gebruiker:Goudvacht 7 aug 2015 10:04 (UTC) Ik heb het nu smoother gemaakt. Het oog heeft het vlekje nu hoger. Hij ziet er best leuk uit. De kleur is lichtbruin hoe je het ook went of keert, er zijn een flink aantal kleuren die onder lichtbruin behoren, dit is er eentje van. --Gebruiker:Goudvacht 7 aug 2015 10:21 (UTC) Ik maak hem toch wat donkerder, maar dit is ook lichtbruin :/ --Gebruiker:Goudvacht 7 aug 2015 10:27 (UTC) Als Vinkvleugel in het Nederlands lichtbruin is blijft ze dat gewoon en niet crèmekleurig anders wordt het weer zo'n gedoe en het lijkt op elkaar dus mwa. En ik vind het nog steeds iets te licht vergeleken met gewoon bruin, dit is meer heel lichtbruin of bleekbruin. Kijk maar naar de kleur van Loofpoel (hoeft niet persé die kleur, maar iets in de buurt). En het roze van de oren en neus mag wat meer met de vachtkleur matchen (weenie precies hoe je dat zegt ^^'). (Goudvacht, ik weet niet of je deze nog af wil maken maar) Ik vind hem eigenlijk wel goed. Alleen de oren en neus iets zachter roze, maar dat is het enige. --Maanhart (overleg) 5 jul 2018 11:28 (UTC) :Pfoe, eens kijken of het me nog lukt... --Gebruiker:Goudvacht 6 jul 2018 12:01 (UTC) Bestand:Vinkvleugel.krijger2.png Als het goed is klopt mijn laatste opmerking nu. En je moet het eerste bestand vervangen in plaats van een nieuwe uploaden. :3 Updated --Gebruiker:Goudvacht 6 jul 2018 12:30 (UTC) Nu is die goed. Roodstaart - Kitten leftIk ga eerst Roodstaart opnieuw maken (realistischer) dus het is normaal dat hij totaal niet overeenkomt met de krijger en commandant versies, die zullen in de loop van deze week ook herupgeload worden. Misschien moet de staart wat roder, of is dit realistischer? Gebruiker:Avondpoot 1 okt 2018 18:27 (UTC) Ik vind hem prima. Mooi gedaan! Spikkelblad - Kitten 300pxGebruiker:Avondpoot 21 jun 2018 13:29 (UTC) :Ik weet niet wat Maanhart hier van vindt, maar ik denk dat je het voorbeeld van het portret in acht moet nemen. Er mist wit op het gezicht en ik denk dat je iets te vrij bent geweest, er is officieel artwork van Spikkelblad waar je je aan kunt houden. Dit bestaat ook: http://fr.lgdc.wikia.com/wiki/Fichier:Feuille-2.png --Gebruiker:Goudvacht 21 jun 2018 13:39 (UTC) : Eigenlijk baseerde ik me op de beschrijving die in de boeken wordt vermeld; een wit gezicht werd niet gezegd volgens Spikkelblad's pagina. Maar ik zal het wel aanpassen. 21 jun 2018 13:43 (UTC)Gebruiker:Avondpoot Ik heb het wat meer op de versie van de cover doen lijken; wat denk je? 21 jun 2018 16:08 (UTC)Gebruiker:Avondpoot Eigenlijk vind ik dat je niet teveel naar de portretten (vooral de oudere) moet kijken, die kloppen immers vaak niet met de beschrijvingen in het boek. Die Goudvacht noemt echter wel (behalve de ogen?). Ik vind de pixel mooi gelukt, alleen zou ik de schaduw wat duidelijker maken, want die zie ik niet zo goed. --Maanhart (overleg) 5 jul 2018 11:28 (UTC) Schaduw Gebruiker:Avondpoot 3 okt 2018 14:12 (UTC) Mooi, ik vind hem goed. Spikkelblad - Leerling 300px Gebruiker:Avondpoot 21 jun 2018 18:19 (UTC) :Gele amberen ogen alstublieft! --Gebruiker:Goudvacht 24 jun 2018 19:27 (UTC) : :Beter? Gebruiker:Avondpoot 24 jun 2018 20:08 (UTC) Ook hier zou ik iets meer schaduw onder het hoofd doen en de oren dezelfde kleur geven als de andere pixels van Spikkelblad. Verder vind ik hem goed. --Maanhart (overleg) 5 jul 2018 11:28 (UTC) SchaduwGebruiker:Avondpoot 3 okt 2018 14:12 (UTC) Ook goed! Spikkelblad - Medicijnkat 300px Gebruiker:Avondpoot 21 jun 2018 20:07 (UTC) :Gele amberen ogen alstublieft! --Gebruiker:Goudvacht 24 jun 2018 19:26 (UTC) : :Beter? Gebruiker:Avondpoot 24 jun 2018 20:08 (UTC) Iets meer schaduw en zorg ervoor dat de kleuren niet op de lijntjes zitten. --Maanhart (overleg) 5 jul 2018 11:28 (UTC) Schaduw en lijnen Gebruiker:Avondpoot 3 okt 2018 14:12 (UTC) Goedgekeurd. Tijgerster - Kitten 300px Gebruiker:Avondpoot 22 jun 2018 09:11 (UTC) Ik zou hem wat donkerder maken, zoals in zijn beschrijving staat en meer schaduw geven. Ik vind de strepen erg goed gelukt. --Maanhart (overleg) 5 jul 2018 11:28 (UTC) Schaduw en donkerder Gebruiker:Avondpoot 3 okt 2018 14:21 (UTC) Ik keur hem goed!